


everyone dies: the chatfic

by lightyybulb



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, also heathers references, and DEH references
Genre: Bob Marley - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, M/M, Michael is gay, My First AO3 Post, antisocial headphones kid, chat fic, christine is pure, dead gay walking, everyone dies, everyone is gay for eachother, grammar battles are serious, jeremy and michael live together, jeremy gets in touch with his inner jd, ok im done tagging, rich will dj at michaels funeral, sorry - Freeform, thats actually a joke, this is a mess, this is the first thing im posting here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightyybulb/pseuds/lightyybulb
Summary: michael and rich create a group chat.everything is a mess and also everyones gay for eachotherthats,, it





	everyone dies: the chatfic

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello! !! uh  
> this is my first ao3 post and im really anxious b/c im not confident in my writing  
> also im writing some legit fics? like actual real angsty fluffy stuff but this is the first thing that got finished so here  
> enjoy ! sorry i succe  
> this is just a mess of musical referencces and homo
> 
> \- lighty
> 
> heere4u : jeremy  
> marshMello : michael  
> christine☆ : i wonder who it could be (christine)  
> rolanaway : jenna  
> jakeyd : jake  
> bi_guy : rich  
> helpimlohst : brooke  
> myvalentine : chloe

**marshMello is online**

marshMello: rich  
marshMello: yo rich  
marshMello: richhhhhhhhhhhhh i have a great idea 

**bi_guy is online**

bi_guy: whats up ashk 

marshMello: ?? ?

bi_guy: antisocisl headphones kid 

marshMello: rich u know my name im offended  
marshMello: :(

bi_guy: OK what's up michael B)

marshMello: ok so  
marshMello: what if we added the whole squad to a group chat  
marshMello: they'll suffer and we will be the gods

bi_guy: ok 

\--

**marshMello created a group chat**

**marshMello added bi_guy, heere4u, rolanaway, christine☆, helpimlohst, myvalentine, jakeyd**

heere4u: michael  
heere4u: what is this  
heere4u: who are these people

marshMello: theyre ur friends dumbas  
marshMello: s 

heere4u: dumbas 

marshMello: Jeremy 

heere4u: Michael

marshMello: Jeremy

bi_guy: Jeremy 

heere4u: Rich 

marshMello: Jeremy

jakeyd: Jeremy 

helpimlohst: Jeremy 

rolanaway: Jeremy 

myvalentine: Jeremy 

heere4u: wTF WHY IS EVERYONE GANGING UP ON ME

bi_guy: it was a grammar battle  
bi_guy: only the majority will survive

myvalentine: sorry jeremy 

marshMello: i can't believe jeremys dead 

helpimlohst: such a shame

heere4u: wtf why am i dead  
heere4u: michael started it

christine☆: oh no

rolanaway: omg it's christine

heere4u: omg

bi_guy: omg

christine☆: hi guys !! hi jenna !!! <33  
christine☆: um michael what is this btw 

marshMello: tis but a squad chat 

heere4u: why does she get “a squad chat” and i get “dumbas”

marshMello: becaus christine is precious and also kinda the Mom Friend tm

rolanaway: agree 

christine☆: thanks ??  
christine☆: but how am i precious? ? what?? can i get an explanation?

marshMello: because u arr and thats it 

heere4u: “arr” what arr u a pirate

marshMello: Jeremy?? ?? ? stoP ???  
marshMello: anyway

christine☆: don't “anyway” me i want an explanation ?

heere4u: ooo michaels in trouble 

bi_guy: ooo 

christine☆: wth no !! hes not?  
christine☆: srry michael !

marshMello: y r u apologizing? nothin 2 be sorry for

rolanaway: gmas christine im on my way  
rolanaway: ill give u an explanation

christine☆: oh?? ok!!  
christine☆: aaA i have to straighten up a little

rolanaway: AWW

bi_guy: straight doesn't exist in my dictionary

marshMello: me neither  
marshMello: speaking of not being straight,

heere4u: michael 

marshMello: guess what jeremy did the other night

heere4u: MICHAEL

helpimlohst: SPILL 

myvalentine: aGREE, SPILL

heere4u: _MI C H A E L_

marshMello: ok so wE2WERE INDMYGJEEjskakdkido dkdkdmnd dddddddd

bi_guy: oh god  
bi_guy: michael is dead

jakeyd: ill be at the funeral

helpimlohst: ill host it

bi_guy: ill dj 

jakeyd: rich,  
jakeyd: you can't dj at ,,, a funeral,,

bi_guy: no nah this ithnt just any funral honey  
bi_guy: we're talking virtuoso, music-loving, gay af, always-has-his-headphones michael mell 

jakeyd: hold on one of these things isn't like the other

bi_guy: like imma be blasting Bob marley up in this b  
bi_guy: 3 little birds mf

heere4u: Wwww

bi_guy: JEREMY WHAT DID U DO TO MICHAEL  
bi_guy: WE ALL KNOW U TWO DORKS LIVE TOGETHER DID U KILL HIM

marshMello: GJYS OMG HE TACCKLED ME

bi_guy: haHAHAH OMG GET SOME JEREMY

heere4u: RICH.?!.?!??!?!?!..!? STOP)??

marshMello: HAHA OK SO HE CANT GET ME M HIDING

heere4u: wanna?? bet??

marshMello: ok so last night this bean and i were playin a game

heere4u: MICHAEL 

marshMello: and he was all like “michael it's cold and jm bored let's go watch a movie so i have an excuse to lay all up on u and get some”

heere4u: THATS NOT WHAG,, I SAID,, 

helpimlohst: don't deny it jeremy

bi_guy: HA OMG 

marshMello: and at 1st i was like “dude its like 70 degrees in the apartment and u hve a sweater on” but then i got an idea and i went along w/ him  
marshMello: so he went to the closet to find find a movie and i made some popcorn and then we sat on the couch  
marshMello: and jeremy came out w f’ing SHREK AND I LAUGHED SO HARD 

heere4u: MICHAEL I HEAR U SNICKERING WHERE ARE U

marshMello: sHIT  
marshMello: okso we started the movie bc I can't say no to this idiot even it means sitting thru shrek for the 100th time and  
marshMello: halfway thru i was almost fallin asleep laying flat on the sofa and then this beanpole comes and like crawls into my blanket  
marshMello: it was actually the cutest thing  
marshMello: and then he tried to kiss me but he missed n accidentally kissed my glasses bc it was dark and his eyes were closed  
marshMello: funniest thing ever <3 <33 

heere4u: GUESS WHO'S RIGHT DOWN THE BLOCK

bi_guy: michael that's great omg ha

jakeyd: michael u might wanna run tho  
jakeyd: jeremys pullin a jd on u i think ur found 

bi_guy: you will be found 

heere4u: guess wHOS CLIMBING THE STAIRS 

marshMello: oh man

heere4u: guess whOS PICKING yOUR LOCK 

marshMello: oh shite  
marshMello: im found  
marshMello: idont wanna dissappear  
marshMello: no one deserves to be forgotten 

christine☆: jenna just got here and what have i walked in on 

heere4u: tiMES UP GO SAY UR PRAYERS

marshMello: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE

jakeyd: _pizza_

helpimlohst: @christine michael told a cute and slightly embarrassing story abt jeremy and now hes trying to kill him

christine☆: jeremy no don't kill ur boyfriend  
christine☆: ur not soaposed 2 do that  
christine☆: and also michaels got a life to live

jakeyd: i can't believe michaels dead 

bi_guy: still ready 2 dj

marshMello: im a dead gay walkin 

myvalentine: OMG

christine☆: heyo westerburg  
christine☆: tell me what's that sound 

heere4u: ill tickle u to death

marshMello: haHa ilyt boyf <3333

heere4u: whatever  
heere4u: ily 

myvalentine: guys u live 2gether why are u having this conversation via text 

marshMello: im a stealth master  
marshMello: hiding again

heere4u: ok michael fr imtired of searching 4 u u win  
heere4u: im gay 4 u  
heere4u: lets play a game or smth 

marshMello: gay4u2 <3  
marshMello: sure im comin out

rolanaway: u did a long time ago

marshMello: im telling the story jenna  
marshMello: how's ur date with christine going btw 

rolanaway: Michael,

christine☆: Michael 

heere4u: Michael 

jakeyd: Michael 

helpimlohst: Michael 

marshMello: WHY ME :”((

**Author's Note:**

> grammar battles: using capital letters/grammar against ur friends
> 
> anyways. heres this thing  
> hope it was kinda enjoyable  
> ill keep writing things and maybe you'll get to see my actual writing? once it gets finished anyway? lmao  
> thank u for reading <3


End file.
